Masih ada harapan?
by Kaminari LAvender
Summary: FANFIC REUPLOAD. Gomen buat yg udah baca. Summary: Hinata yg mendapat surat cinta, bingung! Karena si 'pengirim' tsb tidak diketahuinya. Namun ketika Hinata akhirnya tau, orang itu telah pergi ke desa lain. Apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata selanjutnya?


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

Pairing:

'NaruHina'

Rate:

K

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!

AU verse. OOCness! GAJEness! Romanticness maybe! Typo, salah-salah yang kentara, dan keanehan lainnya!

Have a nice read! ^_~

"_I-ini yang kelima ka kalinya surat tanpa pengirim yang aku terima_!" pekik Hinata, (Hinata Hyuuga nama lengkapnya) dalam hati, ketika melihat sebuah surat di sela lembaran buku tugas yang baru dibagikan. Seperti yang lalu, isinya begitu romantis.

" Hinata hime, kenapa kamu nggak datang ke Taman Konoha sore kemarin? Hinata, aku – aku 'Aishiteru' ".

Hinata merasa melayang ke langit ke 7 begitu membacanya.

"_Si-siapa orang yang mengirimkan surat ini yaaa! Apakah Naruto-kun! Ah, Hinata, jangan terlalu menghayal Ta-tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku sangat berharap bahwa yang mengirimkan surat ini adalah Naruto-kun_" katanya dalam hati.

Hinata sengaja tidak mau menceritakan surat kaleng dari 'secret admirer' tersebut kepada teman-temannya. Hinata tidak ingin membuat kehebohan ataupun jadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya.

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Hinata yang tergolong anak orang kaya tetapi sangat mandiri itu menuju parkiran. Belum sampai di pelataran parkir, Hinata terkejut ketika merogoh sakunya,

"Ya ampun, kunci motor!"  
>cepat-cepat Hinata balik 180 derajat kembali ke kelas.<p>

"Ini dia!" kata Hinata sembari menimang-nimang kunci motornya,

tetapi Hinata jadi heran ketika menemukan surat yang ia letakkan di dalam lokernya tadi sudah ada di atas mejanya. Jantung Hinata makin berdebar karena di sebelah surat tersebut terdapat sepucuk surat beramplop putih. Seisi kelas kosong, hening, dan sepi. Apalagi ditambah tulisan di sampul surat bertinta merah.

"A-astaga.. Apa maksudnya ini semua Kami-sama!" kata Hinata saraya bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Su-surat misterius lagi?" pekik Hinata tertahan.

Matanya setengah melotot melihat surat tanpa pengirim. Dari dalam tubuh Hinata, keringat dingin mengucur, detak jantung Hinata terdengar 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sepucuk surat tergeletak di atas meja. Untung saja seisi kelas masih tampak kosong, yang ada hanya meja, kursi, dan beberapa gambar pahlawan Konoha dengan figura jati. Maklum saja, Hinata kalau sedang giliran piket kelas, datangnya paling pagi.

"Siapa ya yang meletakkan surat ini? Mau ta-tanya sama siapa?" Hinata bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Masa sama kursi! sudahlah, Nanti juga a-aku pasti akan tahu siapa yan mengirim surat itu" lanjut Hinata seraya mengambil sapu di sudut ruangan.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" sapa cowok idola SMU-nya itu a.k.a Naruto Uzumaki.

"Eh,Na-Naruto-kun. Pi-piket juga ya?" tanya Hinata agak terkejut.

Ada perasaan riang hadir di lubuk hatinya.

"Iya donk, masak sama teman satu kelas lupa?" balas Naruto dengan senyum yang kelihatan manis di mata Hinata.

"Iya,Go-gomen. . .aku me-memang rada-rada telmi akhir-akhir ini. Maaf ya. . ." jawab Hinata merasa tak enak hati.

"Bukannya biasanya juga telmi ya!" Ujar Naruto setengah bercanda.

"E-eh!" Hinata salting sendiri mendengarnya. Jantungnya berpacu 10 kali lebih cepat, sampai-sampai ia takut kalau Naruto bisa mendengar detak jantungnya.

_'Aduh, kenapa aku sampai lupa sama cowok sekeren Naruto-kun! Banyak kegiatan dan les bikin aku cukup pusing. Lagian sekolah ini bisa gempar kalo aku yang dikenal pendiam ini jadian sama Naruto-kun, hehe_. . .' batinnya melucu.

"Telmi? Kenapa? Bukannya Hinata-chan cewek paling pintar di kelas ini! Lagi banyak pikiran 'kali, Ya?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

Hinata yang sudah salting sedari tadi, tidak menangkap perubahan wajah Naruto.

"Se-sebenernya, aku. . .aku. . . . Nggak,,,, nggak ke-kenapa-napa,Naruto-kun. Udah yuuuk, tuh meja-kursi de-deretan dua masih berantakan. A-aku ambil buku ab-absen dulu ya. . ." elak Hinata langsung ke luar kelas, karena Hinata takut dirinya akan pingsan karena hanya ngobrol berdua saja dengan Naruto.

' Hinata, ini jejak terakhir untukmu. Temui aku di kantin sekolah, istirahat pertama nanti

Aku'

"_Apa! Jejak terakhir! Jejak terakhir apa! Si-siapa sih orang misterius inii!. Tapi aku harus nemuin orang ini. Siapa ya kira-kira!_" batin Hinata, berbagai pertanyaan itulah yang menghantui Hinata selama pelajaran berlangsung. Hal itu membuat Hinata tidak konsentrasi belajar. Tapi untungnya tidak ada guru maupun teman dan sahabatnya yang mengetahui hal itu. . .

Berbagai pertanyaan itu terus menghantui Hinata hingga bel istirahat pertama berbunyi.  
>Baru Hinata mau melangkah ke luar kelas,<p>

" Hinata, kemari sebentar, Sensei ada perlu!" panggil Sensei Kurenai, Guru matematika Hinata.

"Kamu bendahara kelas ya?" Tanya Sensei Kurenai.

"Hai! Sensei," jawab Hinata sopan.

"Kalau begitu tolong uang buku LKS (Lembar Kerja Siswa, bagi yang nggak tau. Hehe *getoked) matematika kalau bisa dikumpulkan secepatnya" lanjut Sensei Kurenai.

"Baik Sensei" jawab Hinata.

"Masih ada yang lain, Sensei?" Tanya Hinata.

"Nggak ada lagi kok" jawab Sensei Kurenai sembari tersenyum pada murud kesayangannya itu.

"Kalau gitu, Saya permisi dulu ya, Sensei" kata Hinata.

"Baiklah" balas Sensei Kurenai.

Selesai menghadap Sensei Kurenai. Dengan langkah agak dipercepat Hinata menuju kantin sekolah. Hinata ingin segera menuntaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

Belum sampai dikantin, sudah ada suara lain yang memanggilnya di kejauhan.

" Hinata Hyuuga, kemari sebentar!" kali ini giliran Kakashi Sensei, Guru Olahraga sekaligus Pembina OSIS yang terkenal diantara anak-anak SMU 2 Konohagakuen.

"Nanti sore rapat OSIS. Jangan lupa bawa buku kas OSIS . Ingatkan juga teman yang lain. Saya tidak mau banyak yang ijin seperti bulan lalu," ingat Senseinya itu.

Begitu Kakashi sensei mengakhiri pembicaraan, langsung disambut bel masuk. Dengan wajah kecewa Hinata masuk ke kelasnya. Rasa penasarannya tidak bisa terbalaskan hari ini.

Seminggu sudah Hinata aman dari surat misterius. Tetapi sejak Kamis minggu lalu, cewek-cewek di SMU 2 Konohagakuen gempar. Soalnya cowok yang serba Ok otaknya, oke wajahnya, dan oke-oke yang lainnya, pindah ke Sunagakure.

" Hinata, kamu nggak merasa kehilangan atas ke pindahan Naruto-kun, si cowok super oke di SMU ini!" tanya Shion, fans nomor 1 Naruto.

"Kenapa a-aku harus ngerasa ke-kehilangan! jawab Hinata berusaha terdengar santai, padahal hatinya terasa seperti disayat-sayat kunai.

Tetapi dalam hati, Hinata juga merasa sedih. Hinata diam-diam sudah sejak lama suka dengan Naruto *semua teman perempuannya mengetahui hal itu, tapi Hinata tidak berani mengungkapkannya.

"Hinata-chan, nih ada surat buat kamu" kata Sakura, teman dekat Hinata.

"Dari siapa! Kok nggak a-ada na-nama pengirimnya, Sakura-san!" tanya Hinata saat melihat amplop itu masih polos dan hanya bertuliskan: To: Hinata dan From: Someone.

'Siapa ya' batin Hinata.

" Hinata, kamu dipanggil Kakashi sensei sekarang di ruang guru. Cepet ya. . . ." teriak Ino Yamanaka teman Hinata yang merupakan sekretaris kelas mereka dari pintu dengan suara nyaring.

"Bentar la-lagi ya,Sakura -san. A-aku duluan ya. . ."

Hinata segera menghambur ke ruang guru meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di mejanya.

Hinata membuka amplop surat bertanda kilat khusus yang ia terima pagi tadi di sekolah dan perlahan Hinata membaca isinya.

_'Dear Hinata-chan.  
>Hinata-chan, tentu selama satu minggu ini Hinata-chan merasa aman karena udah nggak ada surat misterius lagi. Sebenarnya aku pengen bilang 'Aishiteru' waktu di kantin sekolah minggu lalu. Tapi udah aku tunggu-tunggu , Hinata-chan nggak datang juga.<em>

_Hinata-chan, sungguh aku nggak bohong, a-aku cinta padamu Hinata-chan. Kalo kamu ada waktu, please balas suratku, yaaaa!. Alamatnya ada di bawah surat ini. Aku sengaja nggak nulis di depan biar Hinata-chan penasaran, hehe (Gomen ya)  
>with love,<em>

_Naruto Uzumaki a.k.a Naruto._

&7&&7

Kami-sama . Ternyata Naruto orang yang selama ini mengirimkan surat misterius untuk Hinata.

"Kenapa a-aku nggak tau kalau Naruto-kun suka padaku! Kenapa aku ti-tidak seberani Sakura-san serta Ino-san! Kenapa juga a-aku nggak nalar waktu piket bareng!" sesal Hinata dalam lamunannya.

Kini jejak surat cinta telah berakhir. Orang yang membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya dan menjadi dalang surat misterius itu adalah Naruto.

"Coba dari dulu aku tau," ratap Hinata .

Tapi Hinata bertekad untuk membalas surat itu. Hinata tidak ingin jejak cintanya dan Naruto berakhir.

TBC...

(Pundung di pojokan)… Gomenasai Minna-san,,

karena ketidaksengajaan saya fic ini terpublish begitu saja…

Padahal belum saya edit (Maklum, saya Cuma Author gadungan.. (T_T)

Yah, inilah fanfic pertama saya, diharap maklum jika masih banyak typo.. Inipun saya ngeditnya di warnet..

Tanpa banyak kata,, kiranya para pembaca berkenan untuk memberi review…

RnR please!

Cute Smile. . .

Kaminari LAvender


End file.
